Cinderella
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: Another story taken from a Vocaloid song... Kind of lol. Rin and Sesshomaru have never met but with each other's faces tormenting their dreams is this unlikely pair destined to meet? Vocaliod song on my profile
1. Chapter 1

**_I got the idea from a Vocaliod song (song link on my profile) but as i wrote it i started to stray from the vocaliods and added in bits from every Cinderella stoy i have ever heard... strangly enough not much from the disney one. everytime you see one of those lines... you know the ones that go like this - only joinded together and all the way across that means the point of view has changed. it starts out as sesshomaru's POV then Rin then Sesshomaru and so on so on. hope you all like it ^^_**

I dreamt of her face again last night" I sighed rubbing my eyes "that same face every night I must find who it belongs to!"

I got up out of bed and changed into my clothes and armour then grabbed my sword and went to leave my castle when I was stopped.

"Where are you going son?" father asked behind me

"Out"

"Does something trouble you?"

"A girl, but she won't for long"

"A girl?"

I left the castle and headed out, I reached the town around my castle in only a few short minutes and immediately people started to either bow or get out of my way but I had no interest in them I only cared about the girl.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a sigh changing into my clothes, it was the same every morning for the last few weeks, I had dreamt of a man, a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. His skin was fair and his face had markings on them and despite the cold stare I never felt afraid of him.<p>

"It's the same every night, if only I knew his name I would be happy" I sighed

"Rin wake up!"

With a sigh I pulled my door open and saw the mayor's wife standing there.

"Sleeping in to this late hour, now hurry and go to the market"

"And what would I be getting for you milady?"

"I won't you to go and pick up my dress of course, and do hurry"

She dropped a bag of money in my hands then walked away; I put a cloak on pulling the hood over my eyes then headed into town. As I reached the town I immediately noticed something different about the town's people, some were frightened and others were excited but they were all whispering about some prince.

I wasn't really interested in the royal family after all they were so far away from me in more ways than one. Everyone was outside today trying to get a look at the prince so I quickly tried to reach the store so I could grab the dress then get back but as luck would have it just as the store was in sight I ran into someone falling down.

"Ouch" I muttered quietly

"You should watch were you're going" a voice growled at me

* * *

><p>As I walked around the town it got more and more crowded so I was forced to leave, I hated being among crowds of people. I was heading towards the outskirts of the city where no one would dare follow me when someone bumped into me. She had a brown cloak on covering most of her face and features which is probably why she hadn't seen me.<p>

"You should watch where you going" I growled at her

She stood up and bowed to me not once actually looking at me making it impossible to see her face "I'm sorry" she muttered before running of

I watched as she picked herself up then hurried inside of a dress shop, brushing it off I continued walking away. I made it to the outskirts of the city and lent against the wall there thinking about that girl that walking right into me.

"Who cares about some lowly peasant" I growled at myself

* * *

><p>"Rin what happened to you, you're all dirty" Runa exclaimed running to me<p>

"I walked into some guy outside and fell" I explained

"Come let's get you out of those dirty clothes"

Before I had time to say otherwise she was pulling me into the back room and changing me into the most beautiful dress I had ever worn. It was a golden colour just like the guys eyes in my dream with a snow white silk sash going around my middle tying of into a bow, it was rather simple but to me, the girl who still wears a kimono it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Runa I can't wear this..."

"Oh please, of course you can, in fact I want you to have this. It isn't much but, happy birthday Rin"

I threw my arms around Runa and thanked her, I went to put my cloak back on but she stopped me then pulled me over to a chair in front of a mirror sitting me down.

"Let's see what we can do with this hair of yours" she smiled

"But Runa I have to return... milady sent me to pick up her dress"

"Oh don't worry about that, it's your birthday so that means no work"

* * *

><p>It was nearing lunch now so I decided it was time to move around again, hopefully everyone was too busy eating to crowd me again but just in case I stayed away from the main market area. I was walking around the housing area when I heard some girls walking towards me, I could face demons of the underworld but I couldn't face squealing girls that I couldn't kill. I ducked into a park of some kind and walked around until I heard another girl, I stayed back but it sounded like just one and it seemed like she was in some kind of trouble.<p>

I walked out into the open and saw a girl in a plain golden dress that shimmered in the sunlight with a white sash that flowed behind her standing high of the ground in a tree reaching for an apple. I walked out further but she didn't notice me, I stood near the tree watching as she attempted to reach the apple. Her hair was long and a dark chocolate colour only a shade from black, I couldn't see her face properly but I didn't need to, I already knew she was beautiful.

She tried one more time to reach for the apple but the branch she was holding onto with her hand snapped making her loose her balance and fall to the ground. I quickly caught her then placed her gently on the ground, I went to say something to her but the second I looked at her face everything I was going to say suddenly wasn't important anymore.

She was pushing her hair behind her ears and trying to brush it down a little before looking at me, her eyes were the same as her hair only lighter making them look slightly golden in the sunlight. It was a face I had seen many times before, the girl that had been haunting my dreams.

* * *

><p>"Just a... little... further" I strained reaching for the apple one last time<p>

I heard the snap before I felt the branch give way under my hand but I couldn't do anything about it, I fell to the ground and got ready to brass myself for impact when I landed on something other than the ground. By the time I got the courage to open my eyes I was being placed on the ground, I tried to look at who had caught me but with my hair in my face it made it kind of hard.

After brushing my hair down and making sure it was out of my face I looked up at the person who saved me. he had a cold expression but one that didn't frighten me, it was familiar and somewhat safe, I stared up at him for a while admiring his face, the purple markings, the golden eyes and his long white hair until I realised something, this was the man I had been dreaming about, I had finally found him.

I wanted to tell him so much but I couldn't say a single word, I couldn't even thank him for saving me, all I could do was stare at him blankly.

"Who are you?" he asked or more demanded

"Who am I?" I ask still in a daze

"Yes, what is your name?"

"My name..."

He sighed rather annoyed and I snapped out of it a little, enough to answer him properly anyway.

"I'm Rin, who are you?"

* * *

><p>"<em>She is asking who I am? How can she not know?"<em>

"I am Lord Sesshomaru"

"Lord Sesshomaru, finally a name" she sighed with a happy smile

I looked at her with a raised brow; she was making no sense to me.

"What were you doing in a tree?"

"Trying to get some apples"

"Why not buy some from the market"

"They just looked so yummy I couldn't resist" she explained smiling

Using my light whip I cut the apple from the tree catching it in my hand then handed it to Rin. She took it from me saying thanks with a smile; I couldn't understand how this girl wasn't afraid of me. Despite my better judgement I ended up staying with Rin until it started to get dark, once she realised the time she seemed a little afraid.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I shouldn't have stayed out this late"

She picked up her things and went to run away when she stopped and faced me again.

"Will I see you again?"

"Meet me here tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow night" she smiled with a nod then ran off

"_Tomorrow night? WHY WOULD I SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID!" _I shouted in my head

* * *

><p>I walked home in high spirits, I had finally met him and I would get to see him again tomorrow night, this was the best birthday in the world. Once I got inside I was quickly met by the lady of the house, the look on her face told me everything I needed to know, she wasn't happy with me.<p>

"And where have you been Rin, and in such an outfit?"

"I was... I was with Runa, she wanted me to celebrate my birthday, I'm sorry to have returned so late but time got away from me"

I wouldn't normally lie, after all I was allowed to see my friends if I wanted to but I felt it would be best to keep Lord Sesshomaru a secret, after all he wasn't just a lord but a demon.

"Your birthday? Oh my why didn't you say something, and here I am without a present"

"Oh no milady, you have given me so much already" I smiled at her

"Well then why don't you go get changed and don't worry about your chores for tonight, you can do them in the morning"

She walked away smiling then I left to my room; I changed into my night-time clothing then crawled into bed. After talking so much today I was tired and I was also excited about tomorrow, I had to get all my chores done quickly so I might see him again.

* * *

><p>I went back home and had only been in my room for not even 5 minutes when there was a nock.<p>

"Who is it?" I growled

"Your father wishes to see you"

I ripped my door open and stormed down the hall; I couldn't see why this couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Ah there you are, I hear you stirred up some trouble in town today"

"What do you want?"

"It's your mother"

His tone was completely different now, that always happened when he talked about her and it didn't help my mood either.

"We have been talking and have come to the agreement that you need to choose a bride"

"An agreement? You mean she demanded and you gave in?" The silence told me I was correct "I don't need some bride"

"Even so, there will be a ball here the night after tomorrow, all the girls will be attending and you will choose one of them"

"All the girls... very well then"

* * *

><p>"Rin, where are you going?"<p>

"Oh well I was going to see Runa, she has requested my help this evening"

"Very well, take this with you then, have her fix it" she handed me a dress then left "the doors will be locked at 7"

"_3 hours from now... I should have plenty of time"_

I left the house and went to go straight to Runa's when I saw Sesshomaru entering the park, he looked even grander than he did yesterday and here I was still in my working clothes. I looked down at the dress in my hands and in a second was already slipping it over my own, the dress was a dark blue with a silver vine pattern starting at the waist and fading away near the bottom, the top of the dress had silver sparkles on it and didn't have any straps at all.

It was nearly a perfect fit, the dress was just that little bit to long for me so I pulled up the dress a little and then using the ribbon in my hair covered the excess dress tying it off to a bow so it was a perfect fit. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair then slowly and carefully walked into the park, I had never worn a dress like this before, it was so much better than the one Runa had given me.

I saw him leaning on the tree with his eyes closed and stopped, he looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb him. As I was standing there I wondered why a demon lord like him would want anything to do with me but before I had too much time to think about it his eyes opened looking straight at me so with a smile on my face I walked out to greet him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why am I rushing to see her, she is just some lowsem human"<em> I told myself as I entered the park

"She isn't here yet..."

"_Good that means I should leave"_ my head told me

I thought about doing just that but I heard footsteps, I lent on the apple tree with a sigh just as I had talked myself into leaving she shows up. I leant on the tree waiting for her to say something but she stopped walking and I felt her eyes on me, it was an unnerving feeling so I faced her opening my eyes.

"Good evening" she smiled walking towards me

I just nodded, she was even more beautiful than yesterday, her hair was a little messy but it suited her and the dress she was wearing bought out her eyes and features more.

"I was a little worried" she said with her hands behind her back

I raised my brow silently telling her to continue.

"It seems so silly now but I was worried you wouldn't show"

"_I almost didn't"_

"I'm glad I was wrong and that you are here" she smiled up at me

"Do you know the royal family?" I asked

"The royal family? Well I know of them kind of... I heard that the prince was in town just yesterday but I never saw him"

"_She has no idea... I have to tell her"_

"There is a ball there tomorrow night" I told her holding out an invitation "you will go to it"

* * *

><p>"The royal family? Well I know of them kind of... I heard that the prince was in town just yesterday but I never saw him"<p>

I looked up at Sesshomaru only to see him looking a little worried, or not so much worried as he was troubled by something. I started to worry that but not knowing the royal family he had found out I wasn't who I seemed and would no longer want to see me but then he held out a golden envelop.

"There is a ball there tomorrow night, you will go to it"

"_He's inviting me to a ball? A ball at the palace... could I possibly go to such an event?"_

"I... don't know what to say"

"There is nothing to say, you will attend" he said placing the invitation in my hands

"A ball like that is no place for a girl like me" I whispered quietly to myself

He looked like he was about to say something when he stopped with his expression changing to annoyance. It took me a while longer than him to find out what was happening, it wasn't until the royal guard were insight did I realise what he was so annoyed about.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your father needs to see you" one of them said

"How dare you interrupt me" he growled

"Were sorry, orders from the king" they stuttered

"King... does that mean... You're the prince?" I asked shocked beyond words

Sesshomaru turned and faced me with a stone cold expression but I could see pass it, there was a slight hint of guilt there and I understood.

"I understand... excuse me your majesty" I muttered bowing quickly before turning and running away

* * *

><p>"You're the prince?" she asked in a whisper<p>

I turned and faced her; I had planned on telling her in my own way, not like this. Before I had a chance to say anything she bowed called me 'majesty' then ran away. I wanted to go after her but the guards reminded me of my duty so I was forced to leave her. I headed home in a foul mood slamming every door either open or closed as I walked through the palace searching for father.

"What do you want?" I growled entering his room

"Ah there you are, I hate to do this but I have to attend to the preparations of the ball so it is up to you to make sure there is no danger near our kingdom"

Still extremely annoyed I had no choice but to agree, I could always challenge father but I knew that would be pointless and only waist time, the only thing that got me to calm down in the slightest was knowing that Rin had the invitation and would have no choice but to come to the ball.

While I was patrolling I picked up Rin's scent and before I really knew what I was doing I landed near a small dress store where Rin was inside with another human.

"He was the prince" Rin said through tears

"Who was the prince?" the other girl asked

"The one in my dreams, he is the prince"

"_She dreamt about me?"_

"Rin I..."

"I can never see him again Runa, I'm just a lowly orphan girl and he is a prince"

I left after that, I didn't want to hear more. It started to make sense; she had said 'a ball like this is no place for a girl like me' but orphan girl or not made no difference to me.

* * *

><p>I ran all the way to Runa's, I knocked at her door until she opened it, the second she saw me I was pulled inside and sat down on a chair.<p>

"Rin what happened?" she demanded

I was still in shock from what happened, replaying everything in my head trying to find some way it wasn't true and that it was all some horrid joke.

"Rin!" Runa shouted snapping me out of my daze

"He was the prince" I said as tears started to flow down my cheeks

"Who was the prince?"

"The one in my dreams, he is the prince"

"Rin I..."

"I can never see him again Runa, I'm just a lowly orphan girl and he is a prince"

I broke down and cried some more while Runa held me close, after a while I got extremely tired so Runa set me up on the couch leaving me to sleep. I woke up the next morning to Runa shaking my shoulder lightly; I slowly opened my eyes to see what was going on.

"Hey Rin, Rin what's this?"

I looked up and saw her holding the letter Sesshomaru had given me.

"It's what the prince gave me" I explained sitting up with a yawn

"He gave this to you himself!"

"Yeah, I haven't looked inside yet..."

"Well go on then, open it!"

She shoved the envelop in my hands and I slowly opened it, I wasn't too sure if I should or not after everything that happened. Once it was opened I pulled out a small card invite to the ball at the castle as well as a silver necklace with my name engraved on it.

"Wow the prince gave you a personal invite as well as a present, how many girls would want to be in your shoes..."

"But Runa... he thinks I'm someone I'm not"

"And you thought he was someone he's not, so what are you wearing to the ball?"

"I can't go to the ball, I haven't even asked if I am allowed to go and I have nothing to wear!"

"Rin you are a young lady now, you don't need permission so just say you're staying here for the night and go anyway! As for the dress you leave that to me" she winked

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready Sesshomaru? It will start soon" father said entering my room

"I can get ready on my own, I don't need you looking over me" I hissed

"You're wearing that?"

I was currently in my armour, the same thing I wore every day, it was the most efficient, it would protect me from all the crazed girls and any demons that might attack, I didn't see a problem with it.

"Of course" I huffed attaching my sword

"At least loose the spikes... or the sword... or both?"

"And if someone attacks?"

"No one is going to attack, now how about this?"

He held out a normal black human suit, that wouldn't protect me against anything.

"I will leave the sword" I said flatly

"How do you expect to find a girl like that" he sighed leaving

"The girl I want doesn't mind what I wear" I pointed out

* * *

><p>"Rin your back! Finally" Runa shouted pulling me inside<p>

"I'm sorry; I had to do all my chores for last night, today and tomorrow morning, then I had to help the daughters get ready for the ball... they were invited so milady didn't mind me leaving for the night"

"They were invited? I wasn't" Runa huffed

"Runa they are the mayor's daughters... after everything I'm so tired, maybe I shouldn't go"

"Of course you're going and I have the perfect dress for you"

She lead me to where she kept the dressed that were to be cleaned then pulled out a dress made completely of silk, it was mostly white and extremely sparkly with a kind of light orange see through material covering most of it. I was too stunned for words, it was a proper ball gown and even better than what the mayors daughters had.

"Runa it's... I mean... wow"

"It was made by my sister"

"Your sister?"

"It was the last dress she ever made before getting married to a guy in the next town"

"Are you sure its ok..."

"Of course, now quickly get changed or you will be late"

I got changed and Runa did my hair, it was left down but was slightly curly, I put on the necklace Sesshomaru had given me then slipped on some silver shoes and went outside only to see a horse and carriage waiting for me, it wasn't anything grand but it didn't matter to me. Waving goodbye to Runa I was finally on my way to the castle holding the invitation tightly in my hands feeling both excited and nervous.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru you can't just sit here all night, go mingle" father ordered<p>

"When I want to I will"

He started going on about my duties when I saw someone else entering the ball room, this girl was late and extremely beautiful, even without seeing her face properly or being able to smell her I knew exactly who she was. I stood up which silenced father and walked down the stairs from my throne and towards Rin, everyone parted as they saw me walking towards them, a few tried to ask me to dance but I only had my eyes on one girl.

"You are late" I said quietly behind her

She jumped a little then slowly turned to face me, the second she saw my face all her fear washed away and a smile graced her lips. She went to say something that was more than likely an apology when I saw her wearing the necklace I had given her, I reached out and carefully held it in my hands.

"I would like to have given it to you in person" I muttered letting it go

Once again she went to say something but I interrupted her, I don't know why but I had this horrid feeling that whatever she was trying to say I wouldn't like one bit. I held out my hand and bowed to her making her jump back a little before curtsying to me, I took hold of her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em>"I have to tell him, I have to tell him, I have to tell him"<em> I told myself as I walked towards the ball room

I walked into the room and saw thousands of people; I had no idea how I was going to find him amongst this crowd. I was aimlessly walking around when I heard someone stop right behind me and a feeling of fear washed over me.

"You are late" the person said in nearly a whisper

I jumped a little then slowly turned around only to see Sesshomaru behind me. I relaxed instantly and smiled up at him, deciding it would be best to just come out and say it I went to speak when he cut me off by reaching to my neck. He took my necklace in his hand gently then muttered something I couldn't quiet hear before letting it go.

Pushing that to the back of my mind I once again tried to speak but this time he held out his hand and bowed to me! It took me a few seconds to curtsy back at him and no sooner than I did his hand was grabbing mine and pulling me towards where everyone else were dancing. He led and I happily let him, I wasn't the best dancer after all I had never done anything like this before, everything felt like a dream and I let my mind drift of just enjoying the moment when next thing I know were outside and he was no longer holding me.

I looked around me quickly and saw that we were in a garden of some kind, there were many pretty flowers around and I couldn't help but run over to them. I looked at each one admiring them, I had always loved flowers, while I was looking at the flowers I remembered what I had come here to do and my smile slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>I watched her as she looked at the flowers but slowly her smile started to fade.<p>

"What is wrong?" I asked walking up behind her

"I shouldn't be here..."

"Why not" I huffed

"I'm just a poor orphan girl living with important people... even when my family was alive I was still poor... I am not like those other girls in there; I have no retches or jewels"

"Perhaps that is why I find you less annoying then them"

She looked up at me a little surprised, while I had her attention I decided it was time I told her why I wanted her here.

"Rin I have something I need to tell you"

"What is it?"

I wanted to tell her how my father was forcing to me to marry and how I wouldn't mind so much if it were with her but I was interrupted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is some trouble with some of your mother's guest..."

_"I told father I needed my sword and armour"_ I thought with a frown

"Rin wait here, I will be back soon"

"O-ok"

* * *

><p>He left leaving me alone to worry about what he was going to say, I had no idea what it could be and it almost sounded like he was giving me a compliment before. I walked over to the bench and sat down looking up at the stars when I heard someone coming towards me, at first I thought it was Sesshomaru but the footsteps where different, I looked over only to see the mayor's daughters walking towards me.<p>

"Rin what a surprise to see you here" Hana smirked

"What would mother say if she knew" Row laughed

"I had an invitation and the night off, I am allowed to do what I want" I told them

"And that dress, you stole it I bet" Hana huffed

"I borrowed it from Runa" I glared at them

"Here we are trying to help you and you go yelling at us" Row whined

"Help me? What do you mean?"

"We mean about the prince"

"...what about him?"

"Well that he is getting married, he is going to announce it tonight, that's why he threw this ball" Row said in a whisper

"Don't think he likes you just because he danced with you" Hana said walking away "you were just lucky to be chosen"

As I watched them walk away I didn't know what to do.

_"Is that what he wanted to tell me? He is getting married?"_ I asked myself

Deciding that had to be it I took of the necklace he gave me laying it on the bench then quickly and silently left the ball.

* * *

><p>After dealing with what I had to I made my way back to Rin, I made it to where she was supposed to wait for me only to see the necklace I had given her laying on a bench. I tried to follow her scent through the crowed but with all the different perfumes around it made it impossible to find a single scent but just from looking around I knew she was no longer here. I went to leave and find her but I was attacked by squealing girls each one asking me to dance with them, eventually I made it out and was nearly at the front door when father appeared behind me.<p>

"Where are you going?"

"Someone isn't here"

"Have you forgotten what we talked about? You must choose one of them unless you want your mother to choose for you"

I growled at the thought "the only one that could be such a thing is not here"

I left the castle and looked for her, it was raining now washing away any trace of where she might have gone so I tried the park where we first met but she wasn't there, next I tried the dress store and her home but without entering I knew she wasn't there either. I searched through the night looking for her but it was as if she had completely vanished.

* * *

><p>I woke up to birds singing and the sun shining through the tree branches; I sat up with a yawn the events of the night before feeling like nothing but a dream.<p>

"I can still feel his touch" I sighed holding my arms

I left my hiding spot and stood up stretching before slowly walking to Runa's place, I looked down at my dress with a sigh, it was wet and dirty from sleeping on the floor and from the rain the night before hand and looking at it now I doubted it could ever be fixed. Even so I made my way to her house knocking on the door, it was still early but Runa was thankfully already awake. She opened the door with a smile, took one look at me and her smile faded.

"What happened to you?"

She let me inside and I sat down and told her the whole story up until I woke up this morning, once I finished I looked up at Runa waiting for a response.

"Well then I guess you want a nice warm bath and a proper sleep in a real bed then? So why don't you go upstairs and do just that, you can wear some of my clothes"

"But what about the dress..."

"I might be able to save it yet" she winked "and don't you worry if that prince comes here I'll give him a piece of my mind"

"Please don't... besides why would he come here for?" I asked walking up the stairs

* * *

><p>By morning I still hadn't found her so I decided to go to every place I could think of again starting with her house, this time I wasn't taking any chances so I knocked on the door. One of the servants answered it and looked at me with fear.<p>

"Is Rin here?"

She didn't answer me, she just stood there staring, it was rather annoying. I was about to repeat myself, something I hated doing, when a lady walked towards us. The second she saw me she ran over towards me then curtsied.

"Your worship, what brings you to our humble home?"

"I am looking for Rin"

"Rin? Why would you want her for, she is nothing but a commoner"

She went to say something else but I slammed my fist on the door nearly braking it in two, with an icy glare I looked at the women then turned away leaving. I had no time to deal with these kinds of people or the will to not silence them once and for all. Next I tried the park but still nothing so that only left the dress store, the moment I neared the store there was a faint scent of grass, flowers and dirt.

"I'm coming, no need to knock so loud" I heard a girl grumble

She opened the door and took one look at me changing her happy calm expression to one that slightly resembled hate almost.

"You must be the prince" she said with a slight glare

* * *

><p><em>"How can I possibly sleep... I should return home, they will be expecting me back soon anyway..."<em>

I was just about to walk downstairs when I heard a bang at the door, Runa grumbled about something then I heard the door opening and everything went quiet.

"You must be the prince" she said after a while

_"He's here?"_ I stepped back a little with my heart pounding; I never thought he would come here

"Well how can I help you, need a dress for your new bride?"

"What are you talking about foolish human, I have no bride"

"Sure you do I mean I heard... I knew Rin shouldn't have trusted them, I tell her time and time again 'your too trusting, those girls are wicked' but she never listens to me" she said waving her arms around

I walked down the stairs and into sight "is it true? You're not getting married?"

"I am getting married"

"But you just said..."

"It is what I tried telling you. I am being forced to find a bride and you Rin are the only one that I can tolerate"

Everything was silent for a while, I didn't know what to say or do, he was asking me to be his bride, to become his wife.

* * *

><p>The girl in front of me sighed with her hand on her forehead and Rin just stood there, I thought I had made myself perfectly clear, Rin was to come to the castle with me and be my bride but she had yet to say anything.<p>

Slowly Rin started to walk towards me; I couldn't read her face and that made me uneasy.

"Ok" she smiled looking up at me

I stood there slightly in shock, for a split moment I thought she was going to say no. I didn't know what to say to her, I wasn't good with people but then I saw her friend creeping up behind her with an evil smirk. She pushed Rin forward making her trip and fall then laughed once I had caught her; I looked down at the blushing Rin in my arms then went to glare at the girl.

"Can't be standing around here, I have a wedding dress to make" she laughed pushing us out until she closed the door behind us

"Sorry about Runa... she's a little..." Rin started to say

"You forgot this last night" I cut in holding out the necklace

She took the necklace from me and put it on but I noticed she didn't seem as happy as one might think.

"What troubles you?"

"Huh? Oh well it's just... I was wondering" she mumbled

"What is it?" I cut in

"Why me?" she asked looking up at me

"So I no longer had to wait for sleep to see your face" I whispered to her


End file.
